Locked Up
by bookworm1011
Summary: When the war takes a step in the wrong direction, and lives are in danger. A safehouse is created to save the lives of those who are in need of protection. But what happens when you hate the people you are forced to stay with. L/J Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Death.

Not the normal conversation for a group of teenagers, their cares usually only involving themselves in one form or another.

Though now a days, when death could quite possibly be just around the corner. It is something that is on the minds of once care free teenagers. Teenagers who were free to live the lives they wanted, and are now locked up.

Life was tough on the outside. Everyone knew that.

Wasn't it supposed to be easier on the inside?


	2. Telling Not Asking

**Telling Not Asking**

Everything was getting worse, the attacks, the deaths, and the spirits. I wanted to make a difference and yet I didn't know how too.

I was the top nominee for head girl. I should have been head girl, and it was all James Potter's fault that I wasn't going to be.

The day before I was supposed to get my letter, there had been a large attack. It had been on a small village, made up entirely of witches and wizards. There had been so much death, including some of the elite of the wizarding world. I had tried to ignore it; no one I knew had lived there. So it wouldn't affect me in the long run.

Or so I had thought.

I knew that the wizarding world would be affected and that, in the long run would affect me. I never thought I would have such a direct hit.

The day my letter was supposed to come, I got up early and went about my regular routine. By the time it was lunch time, I was having a near fit. Waiting, and waiting, and finally some more waiting. I was beside myself when supper rolled around. My mother and father kept exchanging questioning glances, until finally my mother thought it might be a good idea for me to get some sleep.

I tried to listen; because Lily Evans always listens to her elders. This time though, I had a tough time listening. I tossed and I turned, I read one of my favorite novels, for about five minutes, before I couldn't take anymore. I started pacing, my mind working in overdrive.

The letters always came out on the same day. It had been that way for the last six years. I would never forget that day that my first letter arrived. The day my life changed.

I glanced at the clock, it read 12:01. My letter was late, my stomach curled with dread. It had never been late.

My mind swirled with dread, a dozen scenarios running through my mind.

The owl got lost. That was impossible, owls never got lost, and not even the oldest ones did. Dumbledore forgot. I guess that could be possible, but highly implausible in my mind.

I finally settled on my third theory. The effects of yesterday must have slowed all the mail, and Dumbledore was just distracted and hadn't had the time the send them. I could still see parts that didn't make any sense. Like why couldn't someone else send them, there are countless Professors at Hogwarts one could have easily sent them.

I knew something was wrong when I did get a letter shortly after one in the morning, and it wasn't the one that I really wanted.

_Lily Bily!!!_

_I am so surprised in you, not even sending your best friend in the whole wide world a letter, telling me how surprised you were to get the head girl position. I'm shocked!_

_You totally need to catch up on your bragging rights. You get Head girl, you get to brag, end of story. Just because your head girl now doesn't mean you have to be all high and mighty. You can still be normal. Although you crazy girl normal is kinda dull sometimes. I'm just kidding, I love ya girl!!_

_Anyways let me know ASAP what's happening with the whole head girl thing. Who's the head boy? And do you get to share a dormitory?_

_Write me soon!_

_Mary_

I let the letter fall to the ground, and I just stared at it. Well there went all of my theories. Mary had gotten her letter, and I hadn't. This made me all the more frustrated.

I finally got some sleep, after about three in the morning, and woke up early in the morning again. This time I didn't even try to hide my disappointment; I should have though since my mother tried to spend the rest of the day making me feel better, which only made me feel worse about the whole thing, in the long run.

The next few weeks were some of the worst weeks of my life. I had never thought about life without Hogwarts, it had just never occurred to me. Now it seemed like a likely possibility, and not one that I was looking forward too.

The last day of summer break finally arrived, and I wasn't sure what I was going to do, show up to the train and just walk through, or stay home. I wasn't looking forward to either of the outcomes. But what choice did I have?

I slept in that morning not wanting to face the day; I still hadn't told my parents that I hadn't gotten my letter yet. They knew something was wrong, but didn't know what it was. They had taken to just letting me be, realizing I was happier that way.

So I was really surprised when my mother came in to tell me that I had a visitor. Her face gave nothing away it was surprisingly blank, and I wasn't expecting anyone. So I didn't hurry down to see who it was that was waiting for me.

When I finally made it downstairs I was shocked, there stood the tall form of my Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Evans, sorry to wake you." He said with a twinkle in his eye, the early afternoon light washing over his old and weathered face.

"It's alright," I said looking down and my freshly down toes, I had so much time on my hands during the summer.

"I wanted to talk to you in person Miss Evans, I would have come sooner but I have been quite busy in recent weeks. My apologies." He said looking down his crooked nose.

I nodded.

"I'm sure you have heard of the recent attack on Godric's Hallow. A few of your classmates have been deeply affected, one in particular that you are fairly close to."

I ran a list of names of people who I knew lived in Godric's Hallow, and none came to mind.

"This person was not home during the attack, and was therefore spared. Though now there is a lot of danger for those who are close to the individual. This is where you come in Miss Evans. After much thought, we have come to the conclusion that those who are close to him must be hidden away in a safe house for the protection."

"Him? Him who?" I asked, I was familiar with a large number of people, but none in particular that I was close to.

"Why James Potter of course, and a number of others as well. The house has been adequately furnished and you will find it quite comfortable."

"NO! There is no way I am living in a house with James Potter, and whoever else may be as you said 'close'. No way," I blurted out, falling backwards, my eyes widening in shock.

"Miss Evans I'm afraid to say you have no choice, tomorrow you will be going to the already selected house, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

I stood there with my mouth agape, as Professor Dumbledore handed me a letter, "Have a pleasant day Miss Evans and I will see you tomorrow."

James Potter had single handedly wrecked my Seventh Year.


	3. The Journey

**The Journey**

The Letter Dumbledore left for me, answered all my unanswered questions.

_Miss Lily Evans,_

_As I have already told you, you will not be returning to Hogwarts this year as you had originally planned, all of your learning will be done through a series of assignments that your Professors have come up with. You will graduate with the rest of your class at the same time._

_The safe house has been equipped much in the same way as the Gryffindor Common Room is, with the minor changes of individual rooms. I hope that you will find it most comfortable, as it is rather large for just the six of you. Your room mates are as follows:_

_Sirius Black_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Remus Lupin_

_Abigail Crawford_

_James Potter_

_There is a small outdoor area included that will also be protected under the many charms laid in place for your protection. I must warn you that you are in extreme danger and must follow the rules at all times. You must NEVER leave the Safe House, without the proper escort._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Platform 9 ¾ is so crowded, why not try 7 ¼_

There it was, the reason I was being ripped from my school, the place where I felt I most belonged, and it was his entire fault. It was all James Potter's bloody fault. I didn't care what it was that happened to put him and those who he 'cared' most about in a godforsaken place that no one could find, I didn't care that it must have been something awful. I didn't care.

I decided it would be better if I didn't tell my parents that I wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. I had them drop me off at the station, and I walked in as if I were headed to Hogwarts. Instead of walking to 9 ¾, I stopped at 7 and just stared at the place I knew had the hidden platform. Deep down I knew I didn't have a choice that I would have to go. That didn't stop me from thinking about it though.

I imagined myself walking by and going through platform 9 ¾ getting on the train taking my place as head girl, laughing with Mary. All the things that would have been normal only a few weeks ago, now unreachable. I didn't want to walk through that platform. I wanted to keep going to where I belonged.

I took a deep breath and took a small step forward, each foot felt like it had a bucket of water attached to it. I slugged on. When I reached the wall I shut my eyes and took the final step.

When I opened them I saw a train so long that it disappeared around the bend. I had never seen anything like it, if I had thought that the Hogwarts Express had been I sight to see, I was mistaken. The train was sparkling clean, not a spot of dirt anywhere on it. The paint that looked fresh shined in the smoky air. I couldn't believe that such a piece of equipment existed.

I made my way to the only open door and hoisted up my trunk. The inside was even nicer than the outside; everything was in red and gold. I began dragging my trunk down the corridor looking in the many compartments, when I finally came upon Remus Lupin.

Remus was my age, though he looked years older. He had the look of a stressed-out, overworked underpaid, factory worker. Always tired, never getting enough sleep. At first I had been curious as to why he was always tired, but than I realize maybe it was just him, and it wasn't my place to interfere or ask. So I let it be.

I opened the door and he looked up at me, a smile lighting up his face.

"Lily it's so good to see you," I nodded and went to hug him. He stood up and hugged me back, towering over me; he was the tallest of all of his friends.

"How was your summer?" I asked.

"It could have been better," he said with a small smile.

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said as we both sat down across from each other. "So what do you think of this whole… thing," I said gesturing around me.

"I feel so bad for James; he lost everything, and now he has to deal with all this, go easy on him. Please, he's done so well, don't mess this up for him, give him a bit of slack."

I just stared at him open mouthed. "What do you mean?"

"Just don't argue with him, he's upset and I don't want him to have to deal with you yelling at him, I know you don't want to be here. And I'm pretty sure he knows it too." Remus said, looking even more forlorn than he had been moments before.

I don't know what made me do it, but I just nodded silently agreeing, to the exact opposite of what I had been planning since I found out about all of this.

We sat silent for a long time, not saying things that should be said, questions that needed to be asked. Remus wasn't the right person to be talking to though.

Eventually our silence was shattered, by the untimely arrival of Sirius Black. Hanging on his arm he had the tall blond haired blue eyed Abigail Crawford, she was a Hufflepuff from the year below us. Though she was from Hufflepuff, she wasn't always as nice as the rest of them. She was just one of those people who I had a tough time getting along with. The other was James Potter.

James never showed up though. About ten minutes after Sirius and Abigail showed up, Peter arrived. The train than began to move. After a few hours I took a walk to clear my head, sick of the banter between Sirius and his girlfriend. I counted ninety two compartments, just for the five of us.

The trip went on for hours, long past the normal Hogwarts trip. We flew past countryside that I didn't even know existed. Hills and mountains, rivers and streams, cities, and villages, never once stopping. Finally we stopped in the middle of nowhere, and everyone hopped out. I just stood there curious as to why we were standing around, when suddenly an old coffee cup started glowing on the ground.

Peter bent down and picked it up and told everyone to touch it. I felt the familiar tug of a portkey. When I looked around again we were in a different unfamiliar area, which seemed to be in some deep part of a forest.

Sirius took out a piece of paper and handed it around to everyone. It had the words.

**Sweet Valley Hide Away**

As I thought the words the house appeared. Since I was the last one to see the paper, it burst into flames.

Everyone began to make there way to the house, which seemed too large to be considered just a house. It looked to be three stories made entirely of stone, much like that of Hogwarts, the windows all had many panes in them, and there were lots of them. When we reached the door, Sirius knocked, since he was the first one there. We wait for five long minutes before finally I heard the door start to open.

With it came the voice I had been dreading having to listen to all day.

"You're here finally, I've been waiting all day."


	4. Exploring the Prison

**Exploring the Prison**

I pushed past James without acknowledging him. I decided that just because I promised Remus that I would yell at James didn't mean I had to talk to him at all. When I made it inside I found myself in a grand foyer, nowhere near as large as the one at Hogwarts, but still as impressive.

I was started suddenly, by the low voice of the Headmaster. When I glanced I finally located him, as he made his way from a door on the right.

"I'm so glad you all made it here safely, I see my measures of precaution have worked out very nicely." Dumbledore said gazing at us, the rest having entered the foyer behind me.

"What measures of precaution?" Abigail asked, voicing the question, which seemed to be puzzling all of us, at least judging by the look on everyone's faces.

"Well each of you only knew one detail on how to get here. Miss Evans knew which gate to enter. Mr. Lupin entered two minutes after she did and went straight to the correct compartment; everyone else followed seven minutes apart. Mr. Pettigrew knew what the Portkey looked like, and Mr. Black was given the address of this lovely hideaway. Miss Crawford is along with Mr. Black."

My mouth dropped, I hadn't realized that so much thought had gone into the planning of how to get us here. I wasn't the only one. Peter's eyes were wide as saucers, Abigail's, mouth was also hanging up, and Sirius looked deep in thought. It was only Remus who looked unfazed by all this information.

"Now I hope you find all your rooms to be quite satisfactory," Dumbledore continued, as he made his way to the door. "Everything you need I think you shall find easily enough. You will find all your lessons in the classroom, and may work on them as you please. But I must remind you, they will be handed in on the day that is listed, whether you have completed them or not." He looked around at all of us fairly strictly, than smiled. "Enjoy your time here, and make the most of it, but I must remind you do NOT leave the security of the charms placed on here. Good Evening."

With his final words, he made his way out the door, and into the darkness.

There was silence for a few moments, and everyone just gazed around. The foyer was fairly dark, with two large doors on either side. The focal point of the room was the large staircase headed up to the second floor. It was made of dark wood, and you could see the candles, that lined the walls on either side.

Everyone slowly began making their way upstairs, until I was the only one left standing in the foyer. I glanced around and realized that our trunks were missing and that they must have been magically transported up to our individual rooms.

I wasn't tired, even though I had put in a full day and it was well past one in the morning. So I slowly walked over the door that Professor Dumbledore had come from, and found myself in a room, with a glowing fire at the far end of it. In the middle was the largest dining room table I had ever seen. The walls were covered in the same dark wood that the staircase was made from.

I left and continued to the door directly across from the dining room. I stopped short as soon as I had the door open. This was the Library, the room I had been the most quizzical about. It reached far beyond my wildest imaginings with tall shelves that had magical moving ladders, cozy chairs sat around a fireplace that was larger than the biggest fireplace at Hogwarts. I ran my fingers along the closest row of spines, no dust rose at all.

This would definitely be my favorite place in this prison by a long shot. I could already imagine spending my days curled up by that fire working on the many assignments, or reading any number of the many volumes that covered the shelves.

I continued my self given tour, and made my way up the large staircase. I turned left and went in the first door. This room was fairly plain, with rows of desks and piles of books lined along the front of the room. I figured this was the classroom the Dumbledore had mentioned. I looked down the rest of the hallway and all that remained was a circular staircase going up to the third floor.

I backtracked and entered the other room on the second floor and found what must have been the common room, for it did look identical to Gryffindor common room. Though this room was by far a lot less worn than the one at Hogwarts, all the chairs at Hogwarts had look that they had been well used. These chairs were new. The walls were painted the customary Gryffindor colours of red and gold. It felt like home.

Back out in the hall, not much further on was another circular staircase. This time I continued and climbed. Once I arrived on the third floor I immediately came to the conclusion that this was where all the individual rooms were. There was a second hallway that branched out from the main hall, and I turned here until I came to the room with my name on it.

My room was at the very end of the hall at the front of the house. There was one door across from it, but I didn't bother reading who that room belonged to.

Once I was in my room I was pleasantly surprised at what I found. My room was a mixture of what my home room looked like and that of the Gryffindor dormitory. The walls were in light shades of purples and lavenders. A giant four poster bed was positioned on the far wall. Two doors on the one wall led to a bathroom and walk in closet, which already had all of my possessions put away. I glanced out one of the three front windows, to find that my view overlooked the front yard.

Everything about this new place to live was nice, but that didn't take away the fact that I was still imprisoned here with a few people who were far from my best friends. I wouldn't let myself be all negative though, since I'm going to be here for who knows how long. I will just have to ignore James Potter as best as I can. Or else I'm going to have a miserable time in my new prison.


End file.
